


You Just Can't Stand Her

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fencing, I am still trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can't stand her - she's perfect with her blue hair and perfect family and perfect form.<br/>You hate her.<br/>You also think you might be in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Can't Stand Her

You just can't stand her - she's perfect with her blue hair and perfect family and perfect form.

You hate her.

You also think you might be in love with her.

->

Some backstory might be nice, huh?

You are Severa Feather, and a first year at Ylisstol University.  You like to think you got in because of your fencing scholarship and NOT because of your 'perfect mother''s friendship with the president.

Gawds!  You don't need her help!

So at the first fencing practice, you see her for the first time since you graduated high school.

Lucina Exalt, the princess of the country, daughter of Chrom and Robin, and with a younger brother, Morgan.

Perfect family, perfect blue hair, perfect footwork.

You see her dance across the floor, her lamé shining in the light as she scores a touch against Kjelle, her father's foil whipping through the air.

You might hate her, but she does have a  _fantastic_ ass, nicely fitted in her knickers.

Alright Severa, get "Ms. Perfect" out of your head.

You watch the two fence for a few minutes more, noting their strategies.  You've known the two since kindergarten, started fencing with each other in middle school, and you've got their strategies all figured out.

Kjelle, predictably, is strong and slow, with a build more fitted for epée than for foil, but you know her mom wanted her to do foil.

Lucina is graceful and agile, with excellent parries and relies on counter-attacks.  

The scoreboard beeps at them loudly, signaling the end of their match.  The bow to each other, take off their masks and shake hands.

You think they shake hands, but you're too distracted by Lucina's long blue hair coming out of its bun and flowing down her back.

Gawds damnit.

->

"Why don't you just talk to her, Severa?"

"Oh, gawds, Kjelle, why didn't I think of  _that_?  That's  _so_ easy!"

It's been a few weeks since the season's started, and you and Lucina have been getting along well as you always have.  Well, good in your opinion.

She tries to act humble and like a mother to all of your friends, and sometimes you have to scold her to focus.

You're currently at a bar with Kjelle, getting drunk.  Even though you won the meet, with your last bout clinching your victory, you don't know how you feel.  Even though you're C-strip, you fenced their A-strip, and won.  After the meet, everyone was congratulating you, but you got awkward, got very sarcastic, and stormed out, followed closely by Kjelle.

Even Cynthia congratulated you.  Gawds!  That nerd.

Ugh.

So, you're a little tipsy, and you  _may_ have let spill that you think you really like Lucina.

Right in front of Kjelle.

And so, she's trying to help you figure it out.

"Why are you even giving me advice anyway?  Aren't you dating  _Owain_?"

Kjelle grumbles, and sips more of her beer.  You signal the bartender for more...something.

"Hells yeah," You say as the bartender pours.

"Put more stuff...in the place where the stuff goes."

You are pretty drunk.

"Alright, lover girl," Kjelle says, slapping some bills on the table and pulling you up, minding your long red pigtails.

"Time to get you home.  You've probably got to do all your homework tomorrow, and I don't want you throwing up on my bed again."

She might be a pain and the most un-ladylike woman ever, but she's one of your oldest friends, right along with Cynthia and Brady.

Now that crush on Brady back in elementary school had been awkward.

 _Anyway_.

You stumble back into your room, and crash on your bed, dreams filled with the scoreboard's buzzers and long, blue hair kept under a mask.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it?  
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you like it!  
> Also, can you tell I used to fence?


End file.
